Asguard to the rescue as usual
by shannyfish
Summary: The Asguard pay back SG1 for all their help in the past...and another old friend is found alive?
1. Yet again another alien planet that look...

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )   
Author's note: Takes place sometime after   
  
  
Stargate SG-1   
"Asguard to the rescue...as usual"   
  
  
  
  
"Carter, let's go," O'Neill told her as he watched her take samples of the vegatation on yet another planet that looked just like earth. " Hammond said one hour," he reminded her.   
  
"Sir, we still have forty-five minutes left."   
  
"Really?" he asked and then looked down at his watch. "We've been here for at least a half an hour."   
  
"I'm afraid we've only been here for fifteen minutes, sir."   
  
"Is there a wormhole around here that's slowing time?" he asked looking around.   
  
"No, you're just bored."   
  
"I am not."   
  
"You would love it if ten Jaffa came out from behind a bush and chased us to the stargate."   
  
"Ten Jaffa behind one bush? Anyway, it would be more exciting than standing here watching you collect dirt."   
  
"Yes, sir. Well, maybe we'll encounter a Jaffa or an Unas or something to chase us to the stargate on our way back to meet Daniel and Teal'c."   
  
"Well, then let's start back."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"Why is it that every planet is the same?"   
  
"Not all are the same, sir."   
  
"Okay, MOST of the planets are the same."   
  
"It's probably because of Ra transporting the people from our ancient cultures to oxygen planets, so to support life on those planets they would have to have the right planetlife and animals."   
  
"Ah, that's lovely, so it's probably all Ra's fault."   
  
"If you want to think of it that way."   
  
______________________________________________________________________   
  
"Hey Daniel!" Jack called as he and Carter approached Daniel and Teal'c who were standing by the DHD. "Danny Boy, you have fun?"   
  
"Oh yes I have absolutely nothing related to any culture at all. Just nice scenery."   
  
"Trees. Like we don't see trees enough," Jack said sarcastically. "Carter, dial us home."   
  
"Yes, sir," Carter began dialing earth, but then suddenlly the gate was dialed into that planet. "Sir?"   
  
"Let's go, take cover!" O'Neill yelled and SG-1 ran for cover in the bushes. They watched as the event horizon settled in the middle of the ring. Four Jaffa walked through the gate and took positions around the stargate area. Next through the stargate was Apohias and even more Jaffa. "Oh that's great Apohias is here. Can't he just die?" Jack moaned quietly.   
  
"Search the area!" Apohias ordered and the Jaffa complied. Within minutes they found SG-1 and began firing. SG-1 spread out and returned fire. Apohias remained at the gate with his personal defense shield active. "Kree Jaffa!" The Jaffa began back towards the stargate. The Jaffa formed a semi-circle in front of the stargate. The Jaffa in the middle began to fire in a sweeping motion.   
  
"Fall back!" COlonel O'Neill ordered. O'Neill watched as Daniel went first, followed by Teal'c, Carter...where had she gone? O'Neill finally spotted her four yards away partly fallen in a bush. O'Neill began to go for her, but retreated when he realised that he couldn't make it to her and she didn't look like she was breathing. Colonel Jack O'Neill retreated.   
  
"Where is Major Carter?" Teal'c asked when O'Neill joined Daniel and him.   
  
"She's been shot, I couldn't reach her and it didn't look like she was breathing."   
  
"We have to go back!" Daniel told him concerned for Sam.   
  
"We will."   
  
"Jack, we could still help her if we go back. We could give her CPR..."   
  
"Daniel! We will! But right now Apohias and a whole bunch of Jaffa are there now."   
  
"Apohias could take Major Carter with him and revive her using a sarcophagus."   
  
"What if he makes her a host!?"   
  
"Daniel, we'll head back now and see if she's gone, okay?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Let's go!"   
  
______________________________________________________________________   
  
"Where's Major Carter?"   
  
"Apohias took her," Colonel O'Neill told Hammond.   
  
"Major Carter was shot by a staff weapon," Teal'c informed Hammond.   
  
"We have to find her General!"   
  
"I know, Doctor Jackson, but do you even know where to start?"   
  
"No, sir," Jack answered.   
  
"I see, I'll inform the Tok'ra. Maybe Jacob will be able to help, they could have intelligence on where Apohias' base is located."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
______________________________________________________________________


	2. The Asguard Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM and Showtime do.  
  
Author's Note: Don't know what happened to the first chapter, but this takes place sometime during the fifth season.  
  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Asguard to the rescue...as...usual"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The humans are not yet ready," Thor told his fellow Asguard. "They may be young, and think they're ready for what lies beyond their gate, but they are not."  
  
"They are still so young. How can we keep them from destroying themselves?"   
  
"By giving them back something they lost. It seems that Colonel O'Neill and his people will continue to explore even if they knew one day they would die, even if we buried and hid the stargate they would find it and reopen it. It is one of the things I like about him."  
  
"He is willing to explore even if he would die from it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I do not believe you," he told Thor.  
  
"It is true, I know Colonel O'Neill, SG-1, and many members of the Tau'ri. They are people who will do anything for freedom, they help those they know, and even those they do not. Even those who would call them primative," a voice from the other room told Thor's companion.  
  
"And who may I ask are you?"  
  
"I am Narim, I came from a world called Tollan, the humans as you call them save me and a group of our people. We were about to die on our planet. We shared our technology with peoples much like the Tau'ri on a planet in our system and they used it for war. It destroyed their planet and sent ours out of alignment. The Tau'ri fought against the people on their world who did not understand and helped us. They helped us. We went with the Nox and then to our new planet we named Tollana. There my government later aligned themselves with a Goa'uld without telling our people. The Tau'ri team known as SG-1 helped me fight against the Goa'uld and his weapons of mass destruction that we help him build. Tollana was destroyed, but then I found myself here. Thor had saved myself and Schrodinger. Later, he told he had also saved a handful of my people and relocated them."  
  
"I see."  
  
"They have great potential, and they will meet their potential if we help them."  
  
"How? How can we help the Tau'ri?"   
  
"By saving one of them," Narim told him.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill," Thor began.  
  
"We had a ship named after him. It blew up."  
  
"That is correct. He and his team were about to leave a planet when Apohias and his guards arrived. Samantha Carter was killed by one of the guards. When she died, I knew that if there was any hope for the rest of the team to continue it was to believe that Apohias had taken her."  
  
"But he has not. She is dead."  
  
"Samantha is or rather I suppose was a very kind person. She may be from a people who seem young to us, but he heart fills in the rest," Narim said as Schrodinger came in. Narim picked up the cat, "Samantha gave me Schrodinger as a gift I had never seen a real animal before and she showed me many. She was a truly wonderful person."  
  
"What can we do Commander Thor?"  
  
"We can save her, and then send her through the stargate with Narim and the animal."  
  
"Then we should get started."  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	3. The Tau'ri Campaign-They'll reach their ...

DIsclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM and Showtime do. : )  
  
  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Asguard to the rescue...as...usual"  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"I'm afriad that I have some bad news gentlemen," General Hammond said entering the briefing room. Colonel Jack O'Neill stood for the general's presence. "I'm afraid that the United States Air Force has officially declared Major Samantha Carter missing in the line of duty."  
  
"What? We've just started!" Jack argued.  
  
"George there's gotta be something you can do!" Jacob told him.  
  
"I'm afriad I've pulled all the strings I can. The services will commence tommorrow morning in the gate room. Dismissed." Hammond said before anyone could argue anymore. He sat at the head of the table and watched as Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, and Teal'c walked out.  
  
"George, I just can't give up hope."  
  
"I know Jacob, I'm not asking you to."  
  
"Tommorrow you'll open that gate up and send a wreath through to say good-bye and I'll recieve the flag. It's wrong for any father to outlive their children. What do I tell Mark? My grandkids?"  
  
"I know. I told Doctor Frasier I'd tell Cassandra. You haven't met her, but Sam loved her as her own. You should met her Jacob. Come with me? They're waiting in my office."  
  
"Okay, but just cause the military says she's dead doesn't make it true."  
  
"I know, but I still have to tell Cassie."  
  
"I know, I just don't like it."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
General Hamond entered his office to find Doctor Janet Frasier and Cassandra waiting for him. Jacob followed and waited by the door as George Hammond stepped behind his desk. "Hello Cassandra, I'd like you to meet someone, this is Jacob Carter." Cassandra turned to the man by the door who merely nodded.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"I'm afriad I have some bad news," Hammond started.  
  
"About Sam?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Yes. I recieved word today that she has been declared missing in the line of duty. The U.S. Air Force has given up hope and decare her dead."  
  
"What? No! It's not true!" Cassie said sobbing, with Janet Frasier holding her. Jacob Carter left the doorway and headed away from the office.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"The process is complete she will awaken soon," Thor told Narim.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"We will begin preparation to return you both and your cat through the stargate and back to Earth."  
  
"What about their Iris?"  
  
"We will open it before you go through."  
  
"Thank you for all you've done."  
  
"Don't thank us, thank the Tau'ri and Colonel O'Neill when you see them. Without them this would not be possible."  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	4. And through the gate came a cat...

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM and Showtime do. : )  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Asguard to the rescue...as usual"  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The day of the memorial service had come and no one was smiling or cheerful in the least on the base. Samantha Carter had touched the hearts of many people and she would not be forgotten. In the gate room, SG-1 was assembled along with General Hammond, Jacob Carter, Dr. Frasier, Cassie, Catherine, Ernest, and the military personnel helping with the ceremony. The control room started to dial out, but when they had encoded chevron six someone began dialing in and the iris was closed. The iris opened and could not be closed. Armed personnel rushed into the gate room and surrounded the stargate while the others stepped back against the wall. Through the stargate emerged a orange and white cat that Daniel recognized. "Don't fire! It's Schrodinger, the cat Sam gave to Narim." Daniel picked up the gate and brought it away from the gate. Next through the gate emerged two humans-a male and a female. Narim and Samantha Carter. "Sam!" Daniel shouted happily and surprised at the same time.  
  
"Hold your fire, airman. Stand down," General Hammond ordered as the gate powered down.  
  
"Where have you been?" Jacob asked hugging his daughter as hard and long as he could. "We thought you were dead!"  
  
"She was," Narim she matter-of-factly. "The Asguard revived her and helped some of my people as well." Daniel handed Narim the cat.  
  
"What's going on?" Sam asked looking around the gate room.  
  
"You died." Jack told her hugging her once Jacob was done.  
  
"Sam, I'm so glad you're okay!" Cassie said hugging Sam too.  
  
"Hello Samantha, it is good to see you well," Catherine told her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Man, I love those guys!" Colonel Jack O'Neill said staring at the stargate.  
  
"Me too!" Daniel agreed.  
  
"Me three," Teal'c said and just got funny looks from Daniel and Jack.  
  
"So, how much did you guys miss me?" Sam asked her fellow members of SG-1.  
  
"Oh, not at all," Jack lied.  
  
"Please, you know Jack lies. And of course we missed you!" Daniel told her.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I'm alive and that I'm here with you guys."  
  
"You know this could be heaven or hell?" Jack suggested.  
  
"You're so optomistic Colonel."  
  
"I know. So, campers what should we do tomorrow?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sleep," Sam suggested.  
  
"Stay here," Daniel told him.  
  
"Meditate," Teal'c said.  
  
"How about a nice planet with lots and lots of trees?" Jack asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh! Variety," Daniel joked.  
  
"Hey! I get to make the wise cracks around here!" O'Neill told Jackson.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
THE END 


End file.
